order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
BrimStone "Braizen Fire" Ironheart
Facial Description Brimstone is your typical dwarf, muscular, stocky, short, complimented with a long intricate woven and braided beard and a nice shiny bald head. He has a many facial scars from long years of fighting, and several earrings, many contain his family heraldry and titles. His beard is mostly brown with a few odd streaks of gray, these more from living a life of labour and hard work as opposed to old age. Physical Description Brimstone is a whopping 4'11 and 160lb, which is quiet large for a Dwarf. He is by no means fat and is barrel chested and very stocky but has quick feet and strong legs. As much as Maximus hates to recognise this fact, Brimstone has beaten Maximus in many races several times over, it's a running joke in the company that Maximus is as slow as one legged Gnome. Having spent a few decades as a mountaineer, guide, ranger and hunter for Ironforge, Brimstone is well suited for the rugged life of the Argent Crusade. He fancy's himself an expert in all thing mountain based, from climbing to mining, boasting that he is in fact thee leading expert of the mountains in all of Light's Hope Chapel (( This may be true due to how few Dwarves are actually in Lordaeron.)) Since he as moved Ravens Rest with Malorian and Company, he has been hard at work, sharpening blade, fixing and tinker supplies and preparing for the inevitable conflict about to befall the campaign. Personality and Interactions Like many of his kin, he finds great pride in his work and his craft. Tirelessly working with Malorian even into the late hours, they work together like brothers to both form and repair their arms, weapons and tools of their trade. He often happiest at work in the forge or with an ale in both hands around a warm hearth with friends. Like Malorian, he sleeps very little and seldom has down time and what little he does he spends drinking in the company of their small merry band. Although gruff and rude to say the least upon initial encounter, Brimstone is a kind soft heart, only taking up arms at the dire of times. Often found singing Dwarven folk song, louder then acceptable, so say Brimstone is merry company would be an insult! Malorians skill at his craft is mostly due to Brimstone at a young age. Brimstone was a younger Dwarf working in Strathlome before the 1st war and helped Malorian study metal working which would better suit his career in Lordaeron Military. Brimstone, Malorian and Ly'lith all had a hand in Ly'liths fine Elven Ware shop, in the trade district of Strathlome. They have always been friends and kept in touch, but fell out of contact after the purging of Strathlome which Brimstone had narrowly escaped. Having met up with Malorian back at Light's Hope Chapel after the battle of Mount Hyjal, Brimstone was happy to join the company of Gray Valor. Like many of his kin Brimstone enjoys a good drink or twelve. He's not typically violent but his pursuit of women doesn't dramatically increase with his consumption of alcohol. He quiet festive in nature and it's not uncommon for him to do small deeds such as minor repairs or crafts for free and expect nothing in return. The nature of the dwarfs heart is truly as large as his beard. Notes and Preferences: Brimstone can work and talk and will often over take any and all conversation and lose himself in story telling but never cease working. He is particularly fond of Night Elves in every sense and won't hesitate to spark a conversation. He is easily frightened as serious conflict and will be the first one to scamper off for help. He is also very fond of cats and often when he cannot be found he is in his tent, telling endless tales to his cat "Squeek" He is also quiet excited about the new vegetation found on Wintervhain, mostly for purposes of new brews and beverages to create and consume! Arm & Equipment Like a knight has a sword and shield, Brimstone has a sturdy hammer and pipe to smoke. An old thorium hammer passed down from generations, spanning as far back as the original construction of Gnomeregan back in 422. This well worn and used hammer has forged a thousand swords for every major and minor conflicts throughout the Human kingdoms and has even seen minor battle it's self in less civilised years, indeed, Brimstones family hammer is a relic of ages long past. It is also worthy to note that the hammer it's self is not enchanted, it is merely well crafted and heavy, not due to poor technique but by preference of the creator. Aside from a well used pipe and an old hammer, Brimstone fancy's a hat, more for style then anything else and modest cloths. Often cloths typical of commoners and foregoing fine silks and fancy attire, Brimstone appreciates the simpler things in life.